The Big Four : Relationship : Jack
by NA 12A
Summary: Cerita tentang The Big Four! Kisah dimana empat manusia dari berbagai dimensi bersatu demi mengalahkan "Dark". Bersama mencari peta rahasia dan bertemu dengan berbagai teman [Disney dan Dreamworks]. Perasaan mereka juga mulai berubah layaknya angin. /Jack, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel/ #. Cerita ini ada juga di How to train your dragon, Brave, dan Tangled. [BISA JADI ROMANCE LHO ]
1. Chapter 1 : Meet Them

**NA BALIK LAGI #BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**  
 **Mungkin ada yang heran NA ini kemana ya? #Enggak**

 **OK! Tahu wattpad? Yang gak tahu bisa di google ok,**

 **Jadi ceritanya ni, NA jadi author Wattpad di sana, yg NA publish cerita asli NA [NA dikenal sebagai penulis Avrora]**

 **Tapi NA tetap cinta sama Fanfiction dan pengennya buat cerita di sini lagi, SO, I AM BACK PEOPLE!**

 **Untuk cerita NA yang judulnya Rain Love udah digenti jadi "PAST" dan NA complete-kan cerita tu.**

 **Sekarang cerita baru lagi!**

 **Ni Fanfiction mau NA publis di Rise of Guardian, Brave, How to train your Dragon, dan Tangled.**

 **Jadi NA memohon sebesar-besarnya sama Fanfic ini untuk diberi saran ya...**

* * *

 **RISE OF THE GUARDIAN, BRAVE, HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, TANGLED  
CROSSOVER**

 **FANFICTION**

 **THE BIG FOUR : RELATIONSHIP**

 **Disclamer : Disney and DreamWorks Animation**

* * *

Jack Frost merasakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Tooth ketika Guardian berhasil mengalahkan Pitch Black.

Hiccup menemukan gua ketika ia melarikan diri dari suatu pemandangan yang sangat pahit.

Merida baru mengetahui bahwa kalung yang ia berikan kepada penyihir tua itu bukanlah kalung biasa.

Rapunzel sama sekali tidak tahu kapan rambutnya kembali lagi menjadi rambut emas yang panjang.

Empat pahlawan yang siap melawan kejahatan dan menerima kenyataan.

* * *

Aroma yang selalu sama, warna langit malam yang sama, angin berhembusan yang sama. Hari telah berlalu dan tidak ada sedikit pun perubahan. Kelap-kelip emas di sekitarnya tidak seterang dulu dan sama sekali tidak memancarkan cahaya indah yang dapat menakjubkan mata. Mata emasnya juga tidak berhenti menatap cahaya yang suatu saat akan redup. Dialah sang ratu di dunia itu. Ia berjalan menuju luar dan melihat bulan penuh yang terang. Jika boleh, ia ingin sekali meminta pertolongan.

" _Queen Clarion_ ," sang ratu membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat peri kepercayaannya telah datang. Ya, dia adalah seorang peri. Dan dihadapan sang ratu terdapat seorang peri berpakaian hijau dengan rambut pirangnya. Nama peri itu adalah Tinkerbell. Peri yang sangat berbakat.

"Tinkerbell... aku rasa Pixie Hollow membutuhkan seseorang yang sangat berani untuk menemui _mereka_ ," ucap sang ratu dengan nada pasrah. Saat ini _Pixie Dust_ tiba-tiba tidak mengeluarkan debu yang banyak, justru terbilang sedikit, bahkan _Blue Pixie Dust_ yang masih ada banyak tidak mengubah keadaan. Jika hal ini terjadi, peri-peri akan bekerja tanpa terbang.

Tinkerbell menatap Ratu Clarion seperti menemukan sebuah ide. "Aku dengar ada bocah yang bisa terbang di Neverland, jika kita bisa meminta tolong kepadanya mungkin... dia bisa menolong kita,"

Ratu Clarion juga mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud Tinkerbell. Ia melihat Tinkerbell dengan nada lembut. "Kalau begitu temui dia dan kembali kemari. Aku akan memberitahunya untuk mencari _mereka_ ,"

"Ratu Clarion, siapa _mereka_ yang Anda maksud?" tanya Tinkerbell yang sepertinya menyadari bahwa Ratu Clarion terus menyebutkan _'mereka'_ seakan pahlawan yang dapat membantu keadaan mereka.

"Mereka adalah Guardian pelindung Mainland dan aku tahu bahwa mereka bisa membantu kita dalam mengatasi masalah saat ini," ucap Ratu Clarion.

Ratu Clarion kembali melihat bulan yang cerah itu seperti berbicara dengannya. Tinkerbell segera pamit pergi untuk mempersiapkan _misi_ -nya. Ketika Tinkerbell telah pergi, Ratu Clarion segera membuka sebuah kotak yang besar dan panjang. Kotak itu berisikan kotak berwarna emas yang sangat mirip seperti kotak emas milik Toothiana sang Peri Gigi. Bukan mirip tetapi memang benar bahwa kotak ini milik Toothiana. Secara teknis, kotak ini berisikan sebuah memori yang sangat penting milik seseorang dan Toothiana secara pribadi meminta Ratu Clarion untuk membunyikan kotak memori ini.

Ratu Clarion menyentuh kotak emas itu dengan tatapan menyesal. " _My dear Bestfriend_ , aku berharap mengetahui isi di dalam kotak ini,"

* * *

Jack kembali menemui teman kecilnya di Istana Peri Gigi. Memang sudah kebiasaan Jack, selama seminggu sekali ia akan menemui Baby Tooth.

Di sinilah dia, di sebuah ruang utama dimana semua Baby Tooth bekerja keras demi mengumpulkan memori-memori anak-anak. Ketika Jack terbang melihat-lihat istana itu, ia tersadar bahwa ada satu tempat dimana ia sangat ingin memasukinya.

Tempat yang dimaksud Jack adalah sebuah pintu masuk yang berletakan di permukaan istana. Ketika pertama kali ia menjumpai Baby Tooth kembali, ia menghiraukan ruangan itu. Tidak untuk hari ini.

Jack terbang menuju pintu yang dimaksudnya dan berniat membuka pintu itu tetapi berhenti ketika seseorang keluar dari ruangan _misterius_ itu.

Toothiana terkejut menemukan Jack berdiri di depan pintu ini. "Jack, ka-kau di sini,"

Jack tertawa sebentar. "Hai Tooth, sedang apa kau?" tanya Jack.

"Seperti biasa dan sedang apa kau di sini? Kau tidak mencari Baby Tooth?" tanya Toothiana.

"Baby Tooth- _ku_ sedang pergi," jawab Jack. Toothiana terbang ke tempat ruang utama dan membawa kertas banyak di tangannya.

"Mau kubantu?" tanya Jack ketika melihat begitu banyaknya kertas yang dibawa Toothiana.

Toothiana tersenyum. "Tidak perlu Jack," jawab Toothiana dengan lembut dan tanpa disadari, selembar kertas terbang dan Jack memungutnya sebelum jatuh ke bawah kolam.

Jack melihat kertas itu kosong dan anehnya kenapa ia merasakan bahwa kertas ini sangat penting untuk Toothiana. Jack terbang untuk memberikan kertas itu kepada Toothiana, ketika ia sampai di ruang utama tiba-tiba kertas yang dibawa Toothiana jatuh berantakan tetapi para Baby Tooth berhasil memungutnya. Jack hendak bertanya tetapi aurora bersinar di langit-langit.

"Kita harus pergi Jack," kata Toothiana sambil terbang dengan cepat ke arah utara. Jack mengikuti Toothiana dari belakang dan ia menyimpan kertas yang sempat ia pungut ke dalam saku bajunya.

* * *

Merida DunBroch menundukan wajahnya ketika mimpi buruk itu kembali teringat. Wajahnya yang putih sedikit memerah karena ia mencoba menyadarkan diri dengan cara menampar diri sendiri. Ia seharusnya sadar bahwa tindakannya setahun yang lalu adalah masa lalu, semua orang memaafkannya. Tetapi di dalam lubuk hatinya, ada suatu penyesalan entah kenapa.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang berat dan besar, berjalan menuju perpustakaan kerajaan dan mencoba mencaritahu. Saat ini di dalam pikiran gadis berambut merah api itu adalah mencaritahu siapa penyihir tua yang ia temui itu. Jika Mor'du pernah bertemu dengannya, itu berarti penyihir itu telah hidup berjuta tahun yang lalu.

Ketika ia berhasil menginjakan kakinya di perpustakaan, tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Merida mencari informasi apapun yang berkaitan dengan penyihir itu. Sejarah, legenda, peristiwa, dan apapun itu.

Hari semakin larut dan Merida belum menemukan apa yang ia cari. Kertas-kertas bertumpukan di lantai, buku-buku yang sudah tua dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa dikembalikan ke tempatnya. Mata birunya telah lelah mencari dan ia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya menarik.

Kalung beruang yang ia jadikan sebagai bayaran demi mendapatkan mantra. Kalung pemberian keluarga DunBroch. Merida membaca tentang kalung tersebut dan ia hanya dapat terkejut dan mengetahui alasan kenapa ia sangat menyesal.

"Kalungku... adalah... kunci waktu?" tanya Merida kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia baru saja mengetahui bahwa kalungnya adalah sebuah kunci waktu yang hanya dapat dibuka oleh pemilik sang Pelindung Mimpi, Mansnoozie.

"S-siapa Mansnoozie?" lagi-lagi Merida bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian cahaya bulan yang dari tadi sebagai penerangnya bersinar sangat terang sehingga ruangan perpustakaan itu dipenuhi oleh sinarnya dan tiba-tiba gelombang besar terjadi membuat Merida terpental cukup jauh.

Sebelum Merida sempat membuka matanya, ia melihat pasir emas mengelilinginya dan seseorang mengulurkan tangannya. Merida tidak tahu siapa orang itu tetapi ia sempat memanggilnya sebelum pingsan. "Mansnoozie,"

* * *

Hari pernikahan adalah sebuah cerita indah yang didambakan semua gadis. Tidak terkecuali, Rapunzel Corona. Wajahnya tampak berseri dengan balutan gaun pengantin putih. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin dan menyentuh rambutnya yang coklat dan pendek.

"Mungkin aku sedikit berharap agar rambutku kembali seperti dulu," kata Rapunzel sambil tersenyum pasrah, ia berjalan keluar ketika suara ketukan pintu meminta Rapunzel untuk bersiap-siap. Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu, sesuatu seperti cahaya emas menerangi belakangnya entah kenapa. Rapunzel berbalik dan melihat dirinya di cermin dengan rambut emas panjangnya kembali seperti dulu. Ia menyentuh rambutnya memastikan bahwa apa yang terjadi adalah nyata. Kemudian cahaya terang menerangi kamarnya dan gelombang aneh hampir saja membuat Rapunzel terpental menyentuh dinding jika saja seseorang atau mungkin sesuatu itu tidak menolongnya.

"Manny, seharusnya kau bersikap sopan kepada gadis kecil," Rapunzel dapat mendengar suara laki-laki yang menolongnya.

Rapunzel bahkan harus menahan suaranya agar tidak berteriak. "K-kau kelinci," kata Rapunzel. Kelinci itu menurunkan Rapunzel dari gengamannya dan membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih tuan putri, setidaknya Anda tidak memanggil saya kangguru," kata kelinci itu. Rapunzel mundur karena ketakutan.

"S-siapa kau?!" tanya Rapunzel.

"Lucu sekali Anda tidak tahu siapa saya," kata kelinci itu sambil tersenyum. "Nama saya E. Aster Bunnymund, saya dikenal sebagai Easter Bunny tetapi tolong panggil Bunny saja,"

"Hai Bunny," kata Rapunzel sambil tersenyum terpaksa dan ikut memperkenalkan diri. " _Princess Rapunzel of Corona,_ "

Bunny menepuk lantai dengan kakinya dua kali dan lubang muncul dari sana. "Ayo _Princess Rapunzel_ , kau harus menemui yang lain," kata Bunny sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa, aku harus segera pergi ke pelaminan! Aku akan menikah dan ini adalah hari bahagiaku," kata Rapunzel sambil berlari keluar menuju pelaminan dan menghiraukan Bunny yang mencoba melarangnya pergi ke sana.

Rapunzel merasakan ada yang aneh di sekitarnya, begitu juga angin-angin di luar tetapi ia tetap nekad pergi menemui seseorang yang akan menjadi suaminya itu. Ketika ia sampai di sana, semua orang diam bagaikan patung dan hal itu membuat Rapunzel ketakutan.

Di depan mata hijaunya ia melihat pasangannya juga diam tak bergerak. "Eugune!" Rapunzel lari ke arah laki-laki itu dan memeluknya.

Bunny berhasil mengejar Rapunzel tetapi terlambat untuk mencegahnya. Gadis itu melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi kepada semua penduduk di Corona.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rapunzel dengan tangisannya. Bunny berjalan mendekati Rapunzel dan kembali membuat lubang tetapi belum memasuki lubang itu. Bunny menatap Rapunzel dengan iba.

"Semua penduduk di sini baik-baik saja, kami hanya membekukan mereka sebentar sampai semuanya selesai." Kata Bunny.

"Kami?" tanya Rapunzel.

"Kalau Anda ingin tahu, silahkan ikut aku," kata Bunny kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Rapunzel kembali melihat Eugune dan mencium pipinya.

Rapunzel menerima uluran itu. "Cukup panggil aku Rapunzel," kata Rapunzel dan mereka memasuki lubang itu.

* * *

Langit sore kembali menjadi teman setianya ketika ada begitu banyak masalah terjadi. Ia terus saja melihat awan-awan itu dengan tatapan sedih. Sahabatnya hanya dapat menggeleng tidak mengerti. Mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya, laki-laki itu mendarat di sebuah gua di pulau kecil.

Di luar gua itu ia berteriak demi mengeluarkan emosinya. Marah, sedih, kesal, dan... lega.

"Kau tahu Bud... mungkin aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya," kata laki-laki itu kepada sahabatnya.

Sahabatnya menjilatinya karena ingin menghibur, mereka berdua pun saling menyerang yang akhirnya laki-laki itu menyerah.

"Kau ini naga Toothless, bukan anjing," katanya. Ya, laki-laki itu adalah pengendara naga. Bisa dibilang, dialah orang kedua yang berhasil mengendalikan naga menjadi seorang sahabat setelah ibunya.

Tiba-tiba Toothless menggerang benci ke arah dalam gua yang gelap itu membuat laki-laki itu ikut waspada. "Siapapun di sana keluarlah," katanya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang besar. Laki-laki itu segera mengambil pedang apinya dan siap-siap menyerang jika ternyata sesuatu lebih buruk menyerangnya duluan.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," terdengar suara laki-laki tua kejauhan di sana memanggil namanya membuat laki-laki bernama Hiccup ini menyimpan pedang apinya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hiccup masih tidak dapat melihat figur seseorang yang memanggilnya dan suatu gelombang serta cahaya besar berhasil membuat Hiccup terkejut tetapi tidak cukup membuatnya terpental. Hiccup membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan melihat laki-laki gendut dengan jangkut putihnya.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III?" tanya laki-laki berbadan besar itu dengan raut muka yang serius dan menyeramkan.

"Y-ya," jawab Hiccup sambil terbata-bata. Mata biru laki-laki itu berubah menjadi mata seorang anak kecil yang berminar.

"Hohoho! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" kata laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum senang. Kemudian terdengar suara hewan di dalam gua. Laki-laki berbadan besar itu segera menenangkan hewan yang berjumlah empat itu.

"Kereta, janggut putih... s-siapa kau, Tuan?" tanya Hiccup. Laki-laki tua itu tersenyum.

"Untuk seorang viking, kau sangat sopan," kata laki-laki tua itu dan merangkul Hiccup. "Aku adalah Santa Klaus," bisiknya.

Laki-laki tua itu melepaskan rangkulannya dan mengambil bola salju dan dileparkannya ke dalam gua sehingga memunculkan portal. Laki-laki itu menaiki kereta yang diangkut oleh empat hewan tersebut.

"Nama asliku Nicholas St. North, tetapi teman-temanku memanggilku North! Ayo kita pergi Hiccup," kata laki-laki itu dan mengendarai keretanya melewati portal.

Hiccup tidak sempat menghentikannya dan hanya dapat melihat portal itu. Hiccup memang ada masalah dan ia bukannya berniat untuk kabur. Tetapi laki-laki bernama North itu mengetahui namanya. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya. Hiccup menaiki naga hitamnya dan tidak lupa mengenakan helm.

"Kita pergi Toothless," kata Hiccup kepada sahabat naganya dan melewati portal itu.

* * *

Toothiana dan Jack datang di rumah sang Santa Klaus dengan tergesa-gesa. Mungkin Jack tidak pernah menyadari bahwa kecepatan terbang milik Toothiana sangat cepat daripada miliknya. Toothiana melihat ada dua anak baru yang menatap mereka berdua dengan terheran-heran. Jack juga menyadari bahwa dua anak baru itu sedikit terkejut melihat mereka berdua.

Jack pertama kali terkesan melihat naga hitam di depannya yang sangat besar dan terlihat tidak bersahabat kepadanya. Dan Jack tahu bahwa pemilik naga ini adalah laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya. Laki-laki ini masih mengenakan helm tetapi Jack bisa melihat mata hijaunya.

"Jadi, inikah bocah nakal yang kau maksud North?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Nakal? Kau masih memasukan namaku sebagai anak nakal, ya?" tanya Jack dengan senyum nakalnya membuat Rapunzel yang melihat itu terkejut.

"Hm, mungkin ini yang dimaksud Eugune tentang senyum nakal yang dapat melelehkan hati wanita. Aku cukup terkesan," kata Rapunzel yang kalimatnya terdengar oleh Jack.

"Siapa namamu, Nona?" tanya Jack.

"Rapunzel," jawab Rapunzel dengan sopan.

"Cukup panjang. Kau tidak keberatan aku panggil Punzie?" tanya Jack. Rapunzel mengangguk tidak masalah kemudian Jack menatap laki-laki berhelm ini.

"Dan kau, Tuan?" tanya Jack dengan tatapan tidak suka. Laki-laki berhelm itu melepaskan helm-nya dan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena sudah kebiasaanya merapikan rambut ketika melepaskan helm.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, panggil saja Hiccup," kata Hiccup sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Jack justru tertawa mendengar namanya dan mengabaikan uluran Hiccup.

"Hiccup? Sungguh? Kau berasal dari mana? Apakah orang tuamu seorang viking sehingga namamu harus terdengar menyeramkan agar orge tidak akan memakanmu?" tanya Jack sambil mengejek.

"Ya, aku seorang viking," jawab Hiccup membuat Jack terkejut. Jack tahu kapan seseorang serius dan tidak bahkan mata hijau milik Hiccup tidak pernah mengatakan kebohogan.

Jack melihat North meminta penjelasan tetapi North yang melihat itu hanya dapat diam menunggu Sandman dan gadis yang dibawanya datang. Tidak perlu berdiam lama, akhirnya Sandman pun datang. North terkejut ketika menemukan gadis yang dibawa Sandman memejamkan mata karena pingsan.

Rapunzel dan Hiccup menemui gadis itu dengan khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu. Sandman menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada North. Jack menemui gadis itu dan menyentuh rambutnya karena penasaran tetapi belum sempat tangan dingin Jack menyentuh sehelain rambut gadis itu karena dihentikan oleh tangan gadis itu.

"Kau bangun," kata Jack. Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya.

"Tanganmu dingin," kata gadis itu dan mencoba berdiri sambil menyentuh keningnya.

"Itu karena aku Jack Frost," kata Jack. Gadis itu melihat Rapunzel yang menyentuhnya ketika gadis itu hampir jatuh.

"Namaku Rapunzel dan ini Hiccup," kata Rapunzel sambil memperkenalkan Hiccup.

Gadis itu berdiri tegap ketika menyadari dimana dia sekarang dan apa yang terjadi kepadanya.

"Mansnoozie," kata gadis itu. Toothiana yang mendengar itu mendekatinya.

"Wajahmu, apakah kau salah satu dari keluarga DunBroch?" tanya Toothiana.

"Em... ya, namaku _Princess Merida of DunBroch_ ," kata Merida. Toothiana segera terbang menemui Sandman.

Bunny mendekatinya dan melihat bahwa Merida membawa busur dan anak panah. "Apa?" tanya Merida tidak suka dilihat.

"Terkejut saja ternyata ada juga seorang Putri memiliki senjata," kata Bunny. Merida tidak peduli dengan kalimat Bunny dan mencari seseorang yang memiliki pasir emas. North melihat tatapan Merida ke arahnya dan Sandman.

"Karena ketiga anak baru ini telah berkumpul, mari kita berbicara," kata North.

"Ada apa ini North? Kenapa sekarang aku merasa bahwa hanya aku saja yang tidak tahu apa-apa," kata Jack yang menyadari bahwa North, Bunny, Sandman, dan Toothiana berdiri di depannya sebagai seseorang yang akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Tenanglah Jack, kami akan ceritakan," kata Tootiana.

"Sebelum itu kami akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku North, _The Guardian of Wonder_ ," kata North yang kemudian berjalan ke arah Hiccup sambil merangkulnya. "Laki-laki ini adalah Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Ketua viking dan pengendali naga pertama," lanjut North.

Bunny pun memperkenalkan diri bersama Rapunzel. "Namaku Bunny, _The Guardian of Hope_ dan dia adalah Rapunzel Corona, putri kerajaan Corona,"

"Namaku Toothiana, panggil saja Tooth, _The Guardian of Memory_ dan aku adalah Peri Gigi," kata Toothiana senang bertemu dengan orang baru.

Jack pun memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Jack Frost, _The Guardian of Fun_ dan aku juga seorang _Spirit of Winter_. Kalian bisa tahu aku dapat melakukan apa," kata Jack kembali bersama senyum nakalnya yang sebenarnya hanya menyombongankan diri. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

North sadar bahwa Sandman tidak pernah bicara dan memperkenalkannya bersama Merida.

"Nama laki-laki kecil ini adalah Sandman, _The Guardian of Dream_ dan Merida DunBroch," kata North.

"Kita sudah memperkenalkan diri, sekarang beritahu apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua orang membeku?" tanya Rapunzel.

"Membeku? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Merida kepada Rapunzel.

"Akan aku jelaskan," kata North berusaha menenangkan ketiga orang baru itu yang terlihat khawatir.

"Dahulu sekali, ada sebuah pulau dimana waktu bisa berhenti dan berputar. Pulau itu telah dijaga oleh 10 kerajaan. Salah satunya... Corona," Rapunzel yang mendengar nama kerajaannya disebut menjadi sangat penasaran tetapi ia tidak bertanya dan lebih memilih mendengarkan cerita dari North.

"Setiap Kerajaan memiliki potongan peta yang akan menunjukan dimana pulau itu berada tetapi ada satu Kerajaan yang menyimpan kunci menuju pulau itu." Kata Toothiana melanjutkan cerita.

"Sayangnya, sesuatu sedang terjadi yang mengakibatkan terbukanya pintu menuju waktu. Kalian bertiga berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda... sebenarnya Rapunzel dan Merida berasal dari waktu yang sama, hanya kau saja yang berbeda bocah Hiccup," jelas Bunny sambil menunjuk ke arah Hiccup.

"Hebat," kata Hiccup dengan suara kecil.

North berjalan ke arah mesin _globe_ yang besar dan menghidupkan mesin sehingga bola dunia itu bercahaya perak. Sinar itu sangat mirip seperti sinar yang dilihat Rapunzel, Hiccup, dan Merida. Ketika sinar itu hilang, North berjalan ke arah Jack dengan wajah seriusnya.

Jack yang melihat wajah serius North membuatnya bertingkah tidak enak. "Em... North?" panggil Jack.

"Jack Frost, aku rasa kau dan ketiga teman baru kita memiliki tugas yang sangat penting," kata North.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan pintu waktu itu bukan?" tanya Jack yang merasakan tidak enak.

" _Well, I think you ganna love it,_ " kata Bunny.

Jack mulai bertanya tetapi dipotong oleh Rapunzel. "Hey, apakah kau ingin menjelaskan kenapa semua orang membeku?" tanya Rapunzel yang wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Oh, aku lupa," kata North dan berjalan ke arah Rapunzel. "Jangan khawatir, mereka hanya membeku untuk sementara selama masalah ini terselesaikan, itu berarti kerajaanmu juga Merida,"

"Apa?!" kata Merida dengan nada marah.

"Hey tenang, _Princess,_ " kata Jack yang justru menambah kemarahannya.

"Tenang? Ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan dan aku tidak memiliki waktu lagi!" Merida mengambil busur dan panahnya dan diarahkan ke arah North.

"Wo, aku memiliki pedang, Putri," kata North yang terkejut karena panah itu justru di arahkan ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dan akan aku pastikan anak panah ini mengenai perutmu kecuali kau mau membawaku pulang," kata Merida. Naga hitam, Toothless mulai bereaksi oleh benda tajam itu membuat Merida justru semakin yakin akan melancarkan serangannya ke arah North.

Di dalam saku celana North ada bola salju menuju portal. Jack mengetahui letak bola salju itu dan mengambilnya. "Hey, kalau kau mau pulang kau harus ambil ini," kata Jack sambil bermain dengan bola salju itu di tangannya. Dengan cepat Merida memanah bola salju itu hingga pecah dan portal muncul. Merida loncat dari portal itu dan tidak sengaja, busurnya mengenai baju Jack sehingga mereka berdua memasuki portal itu dan portal itu lenyap.

"Oh tidak," kata North melihat apa yang terjadi.

Bunny hanya dapat menggeleng kepala. "Bagus, sekarang ada dua anak nakal,"


	2. Chapter 2 : The Only One of 10 Kingdoms

**NA datang lagi dengan cerita THE BIG FOUR!  
**

 **SO ENJOY THIS STORY #LIKE TO CAPS THE WORDS NOW #GOMEN**

* * *

 **RISE OF THE GUARDIAN, BRAVE, HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, TANGLED  
CROSSOVER**

 **FANFICTION**

 **THE BIG FOUR : RELATIONSHIP**

 **Disclamer : Disney and DreamWorks Animation**

* * *

Merida terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ketika ia melewati portal tersebut. Beruntung sekali Merida sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan di luar istana yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam pepohonan. Ketika ia bangkit, yang Merida rasakan adalah kepalanya yang terasa pusing, punggungnya yang sangat sakit, serta hawa dingin. Ketika Merida menoleh ke arah kirinya, Jack hanya tertawa melihat Merida.

"Kamu lagi," kata Merida kesal dan mencoba untuk berdiri walau kepalanya sangat sakit. Ia sudah dua kali terbentur dan jika sampai melakukan itu sebanyak tiga kali, mungkin Merida harus pingsan selama beberapa hari.

Jack berhenti tertawa dan mengikuti Merida. Awalnya Merida kira Jack akan terbang dan meninggalkannya tetapi jika dipikir lagi, ia memasuki portal yang aneh dan tidak tahu apakah portal itu adalah jalan pulang ke rumahnya. Apa perlu Merida bertanya kepada Jack tentang portal itu? Tetapi ketika Merida ingin bertanya, ia menyadari sesuatu.

Suara burung dan angin bertiupan sangat cocok menjadi harmoni dan obat untuk suasana hati Merida yang sedang kacau. Ya, Merida sedang mendengar suara alam itu dan Jack tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa Merida terlihat tenang dan senang.

"Kamu aneh, kenapa kamu terlihat senang?" tanya Jack dari belakang Merida. Merida bahkan harus menoleh dan melihat Jack dengan kesal.

"Apakah kamu tidak mendengarnya?" tanya Merida. Jack memasukan tangan kirinya ke saku baju dan berjalan ke depan.

"Tidak, dan yang aku tahu tempat ini sangat sunyi dan membosankan," jawab Jack sambil memainkan tongkatnya sehingga pohon yang tersentuh oleh tongkat itu membeku sedikit demi sedikit. Jack melihat ukiran esnya tiba-tiba terkejut dengan anak panah yang menancap esnya dan es itu pecah.

"A-ap-"

"Berani melakukan itu sekali lagi, aku akan memanah kepalamu," kata Merida dengan nada kesalnya.

Jack menghela nafas sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, "Kamu ini Tuan Putri yang menyebalkan, kamu bahkan tidak sadar bahwa anak panahmu memanah pohon malang ini,"

"Kau!" Merida yang sudah tidak dapat menahan amarahnya segera melemparkan anak panah itu tetapi tidak dapat mengenai Jack ketika tangan coklat gelap berhasil menangkap anak panah itu.

Jack dan Merida terkejut kepada sosok wanita berambut panjang itu. Wanita itu berdiri dengan tegap membuat Merida terkejut betapa tingginya wanita itu.

Angin bertiupan dengan indah bersama sosok wanita itu. Rambutnya hitam panjang, postur tubuh yang bagus, kaki jenjang yang kuat seperti baja. Wanita itu berjalan ke arah Merida dan mengucapkan sesuatu dari bibir mawarnya.

"Namaku Pocahontas, siapa kamu?"

* * *

Jack akui bahwa wanita yang bernama Pocahontas ini memiliki jiwa keberanian yang sangat kuat, adil dan bijaksana. Entah kenapa Jack merasakan bahwa angin disekitar mereka berbeda. Angin seakan memiliki warna.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Pocahontas kepada Merida. Jack ingin menghentikannya tetapi ia baru menyadari bahwa seorang Jack Frost tidak terlihat, tetapi Jack menjadi bingung. Jika Pocahontas berhasil menangkap anak panah yang mengarah kepadanya, itu berarti sesuatu yang selama ini dipikirkannya mungkin saja terjadi. Kini hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Jack Frost.

Mungkinkah dia bisa melihat Jack?

"Em... Nona," panggil Jack membuat Pocahontas dan Merida melihat ke arahnya. "Apakah Anda bisa melihatku?" tanya Jack.

" _Of course, young man. We all can see you,_ " jawab seseorang dari belakang Jack. Laki-laki dewasa berambut pirang itu menyentuh bahu Jack seperti teman.

" _You're so cold, are you okay?_ " tanya laki-laki itu kepada Jack.

" _Fine,_ " jawab Jack sambil menjauhi laki-laki itu. Merida memegang erat busurnya membuat Pocahontas bereaksi dan mengambil busur itu dengan cepat.

"Hey! Kembalikan!" Merida berusaha mengambil kembali busurnya tetapi tidak bisa karena Pocahontas sangat kuat.

"Kamu hampir melukai anak muda itu, dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku padahal aku sudah memberitahu namaku," kata Pocahontas.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tetapi kembalikan busurku, sekarang!" bentak Merida membuat Pocahontas memberikan busur itu. Jack melihat Merida dan sepertinya ia sangat mencurigai Merida.

"Namaku John Smith dan kalian berdua?" tanya laki-laki bernama John itu.

"Jack dan Merida," jawab Jack.

"Jack, mungkin kamu sedang sakit, bagaimana kalau kamu ikut dengan kami," ajak John.

Jack melihat Merida ingin mendengar pendapatnya tetapi Merida terlihat tidak masalah. Jack mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti kedua orang dewasa itu.

* * *

Bau daging yang menyengat, penduduk yang memiliki warna kulit gelap, rambut hitam panjang, serta beberapa hiasan bulu burung dimana-mana.

Suku Indian.

Begitu banyak hal asing yang dilihat membuat mata biru itu memandang gugup untuk melihat reaksi mereka.

Entah kenapa laki-laki berdarah inggris itu terlihat sudah dikenal di sini.

Merida duduk sedikit jauh dari penduduk indian ini, wajahnya melihat penduduk itu dengan tatapan biasa tetapi terlihat mencurigakan.

Jack yang sudah menjadi perhatian penduduk di sana dan menyadari bahwa Merida memasang muka tidak suka, baik dari indian itu sendiri ataupun Jack.

Jack berpura-pura cuek walau sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan Merida.

Jack merasakan punggungnya menjadi sangat berat ketika lengan orang dewasa merangkulnya. Jack menoleh dan berusaha lepas. " _You have weird hair, Kid_ ,"

" _Thanks,_ " balas Jack dengan nada kesal dan berhasil lepas.

"Serius, rambutmu sangat aneh, belum pernah aku menemukan rambut berwarna putih keperakan seperti ini," jelas John.

Jack menghiraukannya dan melihat Merida mengarah kepadanya dengan kesal. Tanpa alasan, Jack pun menjadi marah kepada Merida. Tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk oleh Pocahontas.

"Jack, benar?" tanya Pocahontas. Jack menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kemarilah," ajak Pocahontas dan berjalan ke arah Merida dan sepertinya juga menyuruh Merida untuk mengikutinya.

John berjalan menuju Pocahontas, "Ayolah, kamu pasti akan menyukai ini," kata John.

* * *

Merida sebenarnya setuju mengikuti Pocahontas karena ia sangat tidak menyukai suku Indian itu.

Pohon-pohon yang tinggi terlihat sangat indah dilihat dari bawah, beberapa burung berkicau. Merida terus menatap pohon-pohon itu dan sesekali menyentuh dedaunan.

"Apakah gadis berambut merah itu selalu seperti ini ketika di luar?" tanya John kepada Jack yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Merida? Aku kurang mengenalnya tetapi dia pernah memarahiku ketika aku hampir membekukan pohon," jelas Jack.

"Membekukan?" tanya John bingung. Jack hendak menjelaskan tetapi Pocahontas memanggil John ke sana. Jack berjalan maju sehingga ia bersama Merida.

Jack masih marah kepada Merida tanpa sebab, tetapi Merida justru melihat Jack dengan bingung.

"Aku bisa mendengar semua perbincangan kalian," kata Merida.

"Oh, aku minta maaf," kata Jack dengan nada menyebalkan.

Merida melihat Jack dengan kesal tetapi suaranya ia pelankan. "Dengar, lebih baik kamu tidak perlu memberitahu mereka berdua tentang kekuatanmu kecuali kamu ingin membuat mereka memukulmu," kata Merida.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jack dengan nada pelan.

"Mereka akan menganggapmu sebagai penyihir dan memburumu, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati sebelum aku pulang. Ini semua salahmu!" kata Merida.

Merasa tersinggung, Jack membalas dengan suara keras. "Salahku!? Kamu hampir memanah North dan kamu masih bilang ini salahku?" tanya Jack kesal.

"Siapa yang menunjukan bola ajaib itu?" tanya Merida.

"Dan siapa yang memanah bola itu? Bahkan busurmu menarikku bersamamu! Di sini!" kata Jack kesal. Mendengar itu, Merida menjadi semakin kesal.

"Oh jadi ini salahku, kalau begitu kenapa kalian menculikku? Kalian bersikap seperti aku dan yang lainnya sangat penting! Tidakkah kamu sadar aku sedang berada di situasi yang sangat mengerikan!" teriak Merida.

"Darimana aku tahu itu!? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa! Jika North membutuhkan kalian, berarti ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting daripada masalahmu!" jelas Jack.

"Apa!" teriak Merida kesal.

"Kamu benar-benar Tuan putri yang sangat menyebalkan, DunBroch!" teriak Jack menyebut nama Kerajaan DunBroch.

"DunBroch?" suara Pocahontas berhasil membuat remaja itu melihat ke arahnya, tetapi kedua wajah mereka tidak menunjukan kekesalan ketika melihat raut muka Pocahontas terlihat sangat terkejut.

Merida memandang Pocahontas. "Ada apa?" tanya Merida.

Pocahontas berjalan mendekati Merida dan memandang dengan seksama. Pocahontas menarik tangan Merida sambil berlari. John dan Jack mengikuti mereka.

"Ada apa kali ini?" tanya Jack kepada John yang berlari di sebelahnya. Jack bahkan harus berlari, padahal ia bisa terbang. Mungkin perkataan Merida tentang menyembunyikan kekuatannya membuatnya refleks mengikuti perintah Merida.

John menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu tetapi dari arah Pocahontas pergi sepertinya aku tahu dia mau pergi kemana," kata John.

"Kemana?" tanya Jack. Sebelum John bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jack. Mereka berempat berhenti di sebuah pohon tua yang besar. Jack dan Merida merasakan bahwa pohon itu bukanlah pohon biasa.

" _Grandmother Willow_ ," panggil Pocahontas kepada pohon itu.

Merida memandang pohon itu. Ia memegang busurnya dengan erat dan perlahan-lahan mengambil salah satu anak panah tetapi ia berhenti ketika mendengar suara Jack dari belakang.

"Merida berhenti! Kita dengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan _Grandmother Willow_ ," kata Jack. Merida melihat Jack dengan tatapan bingung.

Merida melihat John meminta penjelasan tetapi John menggeleng. "Merida, tanyakan kepada Pocahontas. Dia yang membawamu ke sini,"

Pocahontas menyentuh bahu Merida dan tersenyum. "Aku tahu bahwa salah satu dari anak Kerajaan Dunbroch akan muncul di hadapanku," kata Pocahontas.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Merida. Kemudian, angin bertiupan kencang bersama daun Maple yang berwarna coklat kemerahan.

Pohon tua yang terlihat magis itu bergerak dan menampak wajah nenek tua. Wajah itu tersenyum. Pocahontas duduk di sana dan Merida mengikuti Pocahontas.

" _I know you,_ " kata _Grandmother Willow_ sambil melihat Merida. " _Daughter of King Fergus and Queen Elinor. Sister of three young triplet Princes, Prince Harris of DunBroch, Prince Hubert of DunBroch, and Prince Hamish of DunBroch._ "

Mata biru Merida terkejut mendengar nama keluarganya disebut dengan lengkap. Angin itu masih bertiup dengan kencang dan kalimat yang dikatakan selajutnya membuat Merida menjatuhkan busur dan anak panah itu. "Putri pemberani yang berhasil melawan takdir yang diubah menjadi sebuah pintu kemenangan, _Princess Merida of DunBroch,_ " kata pohon tua itu.

"Pocahontas," panggil _Grandmother Willow_.

"Ya, gadis ini adalah pemilik kunci waktu," kata Pocahontas kepada _Grandmother Willow_ yang berhasil membuat Merida terkejut.

Merida menyentuh pergelangan tangan Pocahontas. "Kamu tahu tentang kunci itu? A-apaka-"

"Apakah sukumu mengetahui tentang pulau yang dapat berhenti dan berputar?" tanya Jack yang memotong perkataan Merida.

"Sepertinya kamu tahu tentang 10 kerajaan yang menjaga pulau itu," kata Pocahontas. "Sukuku adalah salah satu penjaga pulau itu,"

"Tetapi sukumu bukanlah kerajaan," kata John.

Pocahontas mengangguk. "Ya, kamu benar. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu pulau itu ditemukan dan leluhurku ikut dalam perjalanan menemukan pulau itu. Karena sukuku sangat berperan dalam menemukan pulau itu, akhirnya kami menjadi satu-satunya penjaga yang bukan berasal dari kerajaan," jelas Pocahontas.

"Jadi kamu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pintu waktu yang tiba-tiba terbuka," kata Jack.

"Ya," kata Pocahontas. Pocahontas melihat Merida yang memandang kolam yang memantulkan wajahnya. Pocahontas tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiran Merida.

"Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" tanya Pocahontas.

Merida melihat Pocahontas yang mengambil busurnya. Anak panah yang terjatuh itu pun juga di ambilnya tetapi ia melihat terdapat daun Maple disebelah anak panah itu. Pocahontas tersenyum dan mengambil anak panah itu. Pocahontas melihat Merida yang terlihat sangat takut, Pocahontas memberikan busur dan anak panah itu kepada pemiliknya

"Apakah kamu bisa mendengar suara burung saat ini?" tanya Pocahontas.

"Ya," jawab Merida.

"Apakah kamu bisa mendengar suara hatimu?"

Merida menggeleng ketika Pocahontas bertanya.

"Apakah kamu tahu bahwa angin-angin ini sedang memberitahumu?" tanya Pocahontas.

Merida memandang Pocahontas bingung. "Apa?"

"Merida, kamu sangat berani dan kuat. Aku bisa melihat caramu memegang busur ini," kata Pocahontas. "Tetapi, kamu juga egois dan ceroboh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan tetapi kamu tidak mendengar suara hatimu. Cobalah kamu dengarkan."

Merida masih diam dan pikirannya sedikit tenang dan ia melihat Jack yang tersenyum tanpa alasan.

"Terima kasih," kata Merida kepada Pocahontas.

"Aku melihat sesuatu kegundahan di hatimu Putri Merida, tetapi sepertinya Pocahontas berhasil menghilangkannya," kata _Grandmother Willow._

Merida melihat _Grandmother Willow_. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" tanya Merida.

"Bukankah kamu yang menginginkan jawaban? Aku bisa berikan jika kamu bertanya," kata _Grandmother Willow_ dengan nada terkekehnya.

"Apakah kunci itu berhubungan dengan pintu waktu?" tanya Merida.

"Ya, aku sedikit penasaran dimana kunci itu, apakah ada bersamamu?" tanya _Grandmother Willow._

"Dulu," jawab Merida dengan nada pelan.

"Aku bisa mengetahui bahwa kamu dan bocah itu sedang berada dalam misi penting dan kalian membutuhkan peta itu," kata _Grandmother Willow_.

Pocahontas menyentuh bahu Merida. "Akan aku berikan peta itu. Kita hanya perlu kembali untuk menemui ayahku,"

Pohon _Grandmother Willow_ tersenyum dan kembali menjadi pohon tua magis seperti biasa.

* * *

Saat mereka berempat kembali, tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan sebuah serangan.

Mereka berhasil menghindar dan serangan tersebut membuat Pocahontas berlari menuju sukunya dengan cepat.

"Ayah!" teriak Pocahontas ketika melihat sukunya diserang oleh sebuah makhluk hitam aneh yang mirip seperti bayangan.

Salah satu bayangan itu hampir menyerang Pocahontas jika saja anak panah Merida tidak secepat kilat.

Merida kembali memanah benda hitam itu dengan cepat dan tidak memberi waktu untuk melawan.

"Pocahontas cari ayahmu, John kamu bantu Pocahontas," kata Merida.

"Aku akan membantumu," kata Jack.

Merida menghentikan Jack ketika hendak mengeluarkan esnya. "Ada apa kali ini? Ini kedua kalinya kamu menghentikanku!" tanya Jack.

"Jangan pernah kamu tunjukan esmu! Kamu bisa mati!" kata Merida meneriaki Jack membuat Jack bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jack dan melawan benda hitam itu dengan tongkatnya.

Merida ingin menjelaskan tetapi ia tidak sempat karena benda hitam mirip bayangan itu berubah menjadi beruang besar dan sontak membuat Merida terkejut. Merida tidak bergerak. Jack melindungi Merida ketika tangan beruang bayangan itu berhasil menyerang mereka berdua.

Pocahontas dan John kembali dengan tangan kosong. Mereka berdua menolong Jack dan Merida. John mengambil pistolnya dan menembak beruang bayangan itu hingga hancur.

"Merida! Jack! Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" tanya Pocahontas.

"Ya, bagaimana dengan petanya?" tanya Jack.

"Maafkan aku, peta itu hilang." Kata Pocahontas menyesal.

Merida membuka matanya dan ia melihat kekacauan yang terjadi. Jack terlihat marah ketika melihat ada begitu banyak penduduk yang terluka. Merida menyadari bahwa sekitarnya menjadi dingin karena Jack.

Merida cepat-cepat menarik Jack menjauhi suku tetapi John menghentikan mereka.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana?" tanya John.

Merida melihat Jack yang sama bingungnya. "Maaf, tetapi kami harus pergi," kata Merida.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, kami akan melawan makhluk ini," kata Pocahontas.

Merida mengangguk dan menarik Jack untuk berlari dengannya.

John berjalan ke arah Pocahontas meminta penjelasan. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

" _Grandmother Willow_ pernah memberitahuku bahwa ada musuh yang menginginkan pemilik kunci. Aku harus melindunginya," kata Pocahontas.

John menyentuh kedua bahu Pocahontas. "Kita."

Pocahontas tersenyum dan tatapan menjadi serius. Sepertinya angin pelan itu akan menjadi angin topan.

* * *

Merida berhenti ketika merasa bahwa suku itu telah jauh. Jack seperti ingin marah tetapi ia tahan dan memberi Merida waktu untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatanku? Apakah kamu yakin mereka akan membunuhku? Memukulku?" tanya Jack.

Merida melihat Jack dan menghela nafas kesal. "Jack Frost, aku rasa kamu tidak mengerti. Suku Indian terkenal dengan kepercayaan mereka, kamu datang sebagai manusia yang memiliki kekuatan. Kamu akan dianggap sebagai penyihir, tukang sihir. Aku rasa aku tidak perlu jelaskan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya," jelas Merida panjang lebar.

"Oh, jadi kamu peduli huh," kata Jack masih dengan nada jengkelnya tetapi kalimat yang selanjutnya yang didengar Jack membuatnya terkejut.

"Terima kasih Jack untuk melindungi barusan," kata Merida dengan suara pelannya.

"Aku juga, aku rasa kamu mencoba melindungiku dengan tidak memberitahu kekuatanku kepada suku Indian," kata Jack.

Merida melihat Jack dan tersenyum tulus. Kemudian di langit muncul sebuah portal dan menunjukan kereta North.

* * *

Jack dan Merida sangat bersyukur ketika mengetahui bahwa North dan Sandy datang menolong mereka.

North melihat hutan tersebut dengan tajam. "Sepertinya kalian berada di salah satu kerajaan yang menjaga pulau,"

"Ya, North," kata Jack.

"Mereka bukanlah sebuah kerajaan tetapi suku," kata Merida.

"Hm, begitu ya. Jadi, apakah kalian menemukan petanya?" tanya North.

"Tidak, peta itu hilang," kata Jack.

"Sungguh? Tetapi kenapa kompas ini menunjukkan arah peta itu berada di sini?" tanya North dengan seringainya.

Kompas yang berada di tangan North mengarah ke arah tempat anak panah Merida. Merida menemukan sebuah kertas kotor di dalam sana.

"Ini peta," kata Merida terkejut. Merida juga menemukan sebuah surat di sana. Sepertinya Pocahontas menaruh surat dan peta itu di dalam sana.

"Kerja bagus. Kalian berdua sudah menunjukan bagaimana seorang teman bekerja sama," kata North sambil memeluk Jack.

Jack melihat Merida yang tidak membuka surat itu. Jack tidak akan bertanya kepadanya selain itu juga, ia sepertinya mulai mengenal Merida sebagai teman yang dapat dipercayai.


End file.
